Lab rat
by DalouA
Summary: The story Lab rat, it’s about a young doctor that works in a lab, and how she had to fight the odds to keep the Yautja save from being dissected, The same Yautja that she falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The strange creature **

"**Nina get in here quickly!" Doctor Kent yelled.**

**Nina is a young female about 25 years old she has long black hair and blue eyes she has a tanned skin, and looks a lot like Alyssa Milan from charmed (Phoebe). **

"**Yes father what is the matter?" Nina asked as she came running in to the lab**

**She saw her father and two other doctors put a huge creature on the examination table.**

"**Come help us its hurt." Doctor Kent said.**

**Nina froze for a second and just stared at the creature, it was huge it looked like it could just brake her in half, without even trying, and it was covered in green liquid.**

"**Nina!" Dr. Kent yelled.**

**Nina snapped out of her staring and ran to the creature.**

"**What is the green liquid?" Nina asked her father, as she started to remove the armor that the creature was wearing.**

"**We believe that it is the creature's blood." Dr. Kent said.**

**Nina quickly got a heart machine, and started to attach it to the creature's body.**

**George one of the other doctors started to remove the creature's helmet, Nina stared in shock as she saw the creatures face, and it had four huge mandibles and razor sharp teeth.**

**But Nina snapped out of it quickly when she saw one of the creature's wounds.**

**She quickly got a bandage, disinfectant and some other things, she and some of the other doctors started to remove the blood.**

**But once again Nina found herself staring, but this time at the Creature's manhood.**

"**Nina you pervert." George said laughing.**

**Nina started to blush, and just looked down, and continued working on the wound.**

**But she was saved from her embarrassment when Mery one of the female doctors spoke.**

"**Don't get jealous just because he is bigger than you." Mery said laughing**

"**Okay, people could you all please stay focused, I don't want to know who is bigger that who…" Dr. Kent said laughing**

**The four doctor's continued working on the creatures for about two hours, until they were sure that he is in peak condition. **

"**I think that the creature is all right now, what do you think father?" Nina asked as she washed the green blood of her hands.**

"**Yes I must agree, he seems much better than before, and he is all cleaned up." Dr. Kent said.**

**Mery started laughing and then said. "So do you think he is single?"**

**George got a strange expression on his face and then said. "Would you go out with that thing, with a face like that?"**

**Nina started laughing and then said something that even made her father look at her strange. "That is why you have paper bags, and I must say that there is nothing wrong with his body."**

**George looked at Nina and then said with a puppy face. "So you would rather date him than me?"**

**Mery then started to laugh as Nina looked at the creature and then said. "Well I must say, he dose have a strange face, but I will take him anyway." Nina said laughing**

**Dr. Kent then cleared his throat, and said. "Nina I would prefer so have a human as a son in law, if you don't mind." **

**Nina smiled and then looked at Mery and said. "So who is going to take care of this creature?"**

**Mery looked at Nina and shook her head. "No way, I have way too much things to do lately, I can't."**

**Nina then turned her head to her father, but her father shook his head as well. "Sorry honey I would love to but I can't I have this big meeting next week and I have to get ready.**

**Nina then turned her gaze to George but once again she found the same answer, George shook his head and then said why he could and would not. "Sorry darling, but I have to take care of my own stuff, and I don't' have time to baby sit an alien, besides I don't like hanging out with aliens."**

**Nina then lifted her shoulders and asked. "Then who will take care of him?" **

**Dr. Kent then walked up to Nina and put his hand n her shoulder and said. "You, you are the only one who doesn't have something so do, and besides you are the best doctor that we have around here, and just think about it you can spend lots of time with him and learn to know him."**

**Nina looked at her father and shook her head. "No dad, I don't want to baby sit him, what if he kills me, and how on earth should I talk to him, we don't even know if he will be able to understand us."**

**George walked up to Nina and winked at her, and before Nina could say anything George walked out of the lab.**

**Mery then walked up to Nina and gave her a hug and then said. "Enjoy yourself, and if he talks give him my number okay, see you later." Mery then left the lab as well.**

**Nina looked at them surprised; she could not believe that she was the one stuck with this job.**

"**Dad, come on you own the freaking company I am sure there are many people who would love to study this thing." Nina nagged.**

**Dr. Kent looked down at the creature and then said to Nina. "Honey, you three are the only people that I can trust with this, and I don't want to take a chance of this getting to the press, I will fill you in with all the details and I will help you seal him off, but the rest is your job."**

**Nina sighed loudly. "Fine, fill me in, were did you get him?"**

**Dr. Kent got out his note pad and started to look at it. "We found him 240 km from Cape town, he was unconscious well short of, when we got there he tried to stab Mery with a spear of some kind, we took away his weapons, I will give that to you and the armor, you should probably get him something to wear, we don't' want you to stare at him all day."**

**Nina looked at her father and then laughed. "Dad, you know you are sometimes gross, okay I will pack away all his stuff, but we need to get him in to the pods, before he wakes up and kills us."**

**Dr. Kent nodded and the two of them pushed the table to the lab up stares, the creature was very heavy, it felt like he weight a ton, by the time they got to the elevator, they were exhausted, the pushed the table in to the elevator and went to the lab upstairs, they had a bit of a problem getting him in to the pod, it took them about 30 minutes to get him in to the pod, the pod was big enough, they normally used it for lions or apes, it was about four meters wide and six meters long, and the ground was grass and there were trees in it as well.**

**Nina took a couple of blankets and put it over the creature and then sealed the pod, the chances were few that he could escape, and the pod was bullet proof.**

"**Okay dad, I think that is all, did you guy's give him the needle?" Nina asked as she locked the pod.**

**Dr. Kent took a second to think and then said. "Yes we did, he should be out until tomorrow night, but I still want you to come in tomorrow and buy him something to wear."**

**Nina nodded and they left the lab, Nina locked the door and went home. **

**Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.**

**End of Chapter one **

**By DalouA Drakeheart **

**Review's please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Talking too much**

**Thanks for the review's I know that some times I spell a lot of things wrong and that I suck at writing but hey can't help it. innocent smile : )**

**Nina heard her alarm clock go off, she slowly opened her eyes and took her cell phone '6 am' she then switched her alarm off.**

"**Fuck I hate waking up." Nina said**

**Nina sat up in her bed, and slipped her feet in to her teddy bear slippers, she walked over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, Nina then took a cup and threw coffee and sugar in to her cup, and she then walked to the bathroom and opened the bath tap.**

**Nina then walked half asleep back to the kettle and pored the warm water into her cup, she then added the milk.**

"**Fuck." Nina yelled as she pored some of the milk on the floor by accident.**

**Nina just left the milk on the floor and took her cup and walked to the bathroom, she placed her cup on the rim of the bath, and closed the bath tap, Nina then climbed into the bath and quickly jumped out.**

"**Holy shit!" Nina yelled, she had forgotten to open the cold water tap.**

**She opened the cold water tap and placed her foot under it, and then she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip, only to spit it out.**

"**Salt, fuck I am stupid." Nina said in frustration.**

**She then waited a while before getting into the bath.**

"**This day started out shit and it is only going to get worst." Nina said to herself.**

**After Nina took a nice relaxing bath to get rid of her frustration, she got dressed, ate and got in her car.**

**On her way to the lab, she realized that the creature needed clothes, so she stopped at a local shop 'Mr. Price' there she bought the biggest top and pants that she could find.**

'**I can't believe I have to do this.' Nina thought nagging to herself once again.**

**Nina climbed back into the car and continued driving to work.**

**When Nina got to the lab, she climbed out of her car, and walked into the building.**

"**Morning Ms. Dupre, card please?" One of the local guards asked.**

"**I have been working her e for seven years and yet you still want my card, very well." Nina said handing her card to the guard.**

**From there on she continued to the elevator and up to the lab.**

"**Morning Nina so have you thought about what I said?" Jake asked.**

**Nina looked at him and sighed.**

"**Yes I have and my answer stays no."**

**Nina started to walk to the elevator and typed in the password and slid in the card.**

"**More secret work I see." Jake said as he started to walk to Nina.**

"**Yes and you know very well that you are not allowed in section C." Nina said grinning.**

**Jake was new at the company, and like most of the scientists he was not allowed in section C, only George, Nina, Mery, and Dr. Kent the owner of the building was allowed up there.**

**But the thing about Jake that irritated Nina most was that e kept on asking her out. **

"**Yes I know but don't you get very lonely up there?" Jake asked smiling.**

**The elevator opened and Nina walked inside, she smiled and pushed in a button.**

"**Nope." **

**Before Jake could say anything the doors closed.**

'**What an idiot.' Nina thought.**

**The doors hissed open and Nina went inside.**

'**Time to meet the alien.' Nina thought, as she went inside and started to turn on the computers, she placed the clothes on the table.**

**Nina went and sat down, she looked at the pod, and the creature was still fast asleep.**

**She then started to type in a couple of buttons on the computer, but Nina was distracted when she heard a loud moan.**

**She jumped up and looked at the pod, the creature was awake.**

'**But how could this be possible, he should only wake up tonight." Nina thought as she walked to the pod.**

**The creature was starting to move, and I was making a strange clicking sound, Nina slowly walked up to the pod.**

"**Excuse me are you okay?" Nina asked**

**The creature jumped up and glared at Nina, but when he jumped up the blackest stayed behind.**

**Nina started to blush, she walked over to the table and got the clothes that she bought for him, the creature just kept staring or more glaring at her.**

**Nina opened the vent and put the clothes in, she then closed the vent and punched in a couple of buttons.**

**And then the other side of the vent went open.**

**The creature walked over to the vent and took the clothes he looked at them strangely and then looked down at him self, and then noticed that he was naked; he quickly places the clothes over his groin area.**

**Nina turned around, letting him know that he should put it on.**

**The creature looked at the clothes, they could fit him, she had given him a huge black top and black pants.**

**The creature started to put the clothing on, he was just in time finish when Nina turned around.**

"**Hey, I am Nina, what is your name?" Nina said hoping that he would understand.**

**The creature stared at her strangely.**

**Nina then took her hand places it on her self. "I am Nina."**

**The creature stared at her and then to her surprise said. "Shun'ty."**

**Nina looked at him surprised and then said. "Shun'ty"**

**It took her a couple of tries to get it right but after a while she did.**

**Nina got some raw meat and gave it to him trough the vent; he ate it fast and seemed to like it a lot.**

"**Were you from?" Nina asked hoping that he could tell her more that just his name.**

**Once more the creature stared at her totally confused, but this time he was standing close to the glass.**

**Nina could see that he did not like the idea of being in the pod, but she could not let him out, he could break her in half.**

**The creature bashed the glass, but he could not break trough with out his weapons.**

"**Ooman, were I?" The creature asked in an angry voice.**

**Nina looked at him surprised but answered his question. "You are in a lab, on earth."**

**The creature looked at her very angry and then said. "I go!"**

**Nina shook her head and then said. "I can't do that, sorry."**

**By now the creature was trying everything to break trough the glass.**

**Nina shook her head and then said. "You can't break that, its bullet proof."**

**The creature gave out a huge moan. And sat down on the grass, he turned his back to Nina, like he was mad at her.**

"**How old are you, and where do you come from?" Nina asked friendly.**

**The creature turned around and then said. "I not talk to ooman's, I go."**

**Nina shook her head again, the only way she was going to get him to talk is by over talking and she was very good at this.**

"**So your name is Shun'ty, and your and alien, were you come from, I come from earth and I was born here in south Africa cape town, how old are you I am 25, this place belongs to my father, and well I can't let you go, so you can just as well talk to me… okay then I will just talk." Nina said all in one breath, she continued to talk and talk until 8 pm.**

"**Okay I have to go home now, but don't worry I will be back tomorrow I am going to give you some food before I go, be nice, oh and don't worry we can talk more tomorrow." Nina said smiling**

**The creature had not said one word to her since he said he wouldn't but she could she that he wanted her to shut up, but as always she didn't.**

**Nina took some meat and put it in to the vent, she then walked over to the elevator. **

"**Bye, see you tomorrow." Nina said as she went in to the elevator.**

**The creature sighed in relieve. "Ooman talk too much." **

**End of chapter two**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Hope you liked this chapter and please do review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

**Happy to see you**

**The next day Nina went back to the lab, but this time she was happy to go, she liked talking to the creature or more to herself, but she knew that one of these day's he was going to talk back, it was just a matter of how quickly he gave in.**

**Nina walked in to the building and gave her card to the guard and went up the elevator to the lab, where Jake, sadly, worked..**

"**Morning beautiful, so have you changed your mind?" Nina heard Jake ask.**

"**Sorry, but no and you know what, I am not planning on changing it anyway." Nina said smiling as she waited for the elevator to open so that she could go to section C. **

"**That is too bad, but one of these days you will see me in a different light." Jake said smiling.**

"**Sorry hunny, but I don't think turning off the light will make me like you." Nina said as she walked in to the elevator.**

"**Then what will?" Jake asked.**

**Nina looked at him and smiled. "Nothing, I don't like asshole."**

**Nina wanted to laugh as she saw Jake's face go into a frown.**

'**Poor thing, he must really think he stands a chance.' Nina thought.**

**When the doors hissed open Nina walked in to section C.**

'**I hope he is awake.' Nina thought**

**Nina walked over to the vent and saw that the food was gone, so that meant that he had ate, she then walked over to the front of the pod and she saw him sitting with his back to her.**

"**Morning sunshine, how did you sleep, I slept well." Nina said as she tapped against the glass.**

**Nina waited a moment and then said. "No answer I see, I guess your race doesn't really have manners."**

**When Shun'ty heard that he jumped up and turned around glaring at her. "Manners, ooman's call this manners, ooman's have no honor or manners."**

**Nina smiled and then said. "Your right we don't this is very wrong what we are doing to you, but like I said I am only doing what I was told to do."**

**Shun'ty looked at Nina strangely and then asked. "What you told to do?"**

**Nina smiled and then said. "I was told to find out who you are, where you're from and what you are doing here, and about your race, things like that, and to take care of you."**

**Shun'ty hissed at Nina and then said. "I don't need care!"**

**Nina smiled and said. "What about all your wounds if it was not for us you would be dead right now, I think you need care, Shun'ty."**

**Shun'ty hissed and then sat back down, turning his back onto Nina.**

"**Okay then I will just continue with my work." Nina said smiling.**

**She walked over to her radio and turned it on one of her favorite songs played, unwritten.**

**I am Unwritten, can't read my mind, I am UN defined**

**I am just beginning, the pens in my hand, and unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun eliminate the words you can not find reaching **

**There's something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

**Release your in biotins, feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips**

**Put yourself in words unspoken **

**Live your life with eyes wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Yeah**

**Oh, oh**

**I break tradition; sometimes my tries are our side the line, **

**With been conditions, do not make mistakes**

**But I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun eliminate the words you can not find reaching **

**There's something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

**Release your in biotins, feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else, no one else can speck the words on your lips**

**Put your self in words unspoken **

**Live your life with us wide open**

**Today is were your boot begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun eliminate the words you can not find reaching **

**There's something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

**Release your in biotins, feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else can speck the words on your lips**

**Put your self in words unspoken **

**Live your life with us wide open**

**Today is were your boot begins**

**The rest is still Unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten, the rest is still unwritten**

**Shun'ty looked at Nina, she was dancing in a strange way, but it turned him on, and he did not like it.**

"**Stop!" Shun'ty yelled at Nina**

**Nina turned around and looked Shun'ty in the eyes, and asked. "The music?"**

**Shun'ty shook his head. "Stop moving."**

**Nina looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "Why should I stop dancing?"**

**Shun'ty hissed again and then said. "I don't like."**

**Nina smiled and then said. "I like dancing and you don't own me, so I can do what ever I want."**

**Shun'ty hissed and turned around, he would just not look.**

**Nina smiled and kept on dancing and started to type on her computer again.**

**Shun'ty turned around and looked at Nina; he could not believe that ooman's could move so well.**

'**Why is this ooman doing this? And why do I like it, I must be loosing my mind, I need to get out of here, but how I can't break through the glass and this ooman won't let me out, what did I get myself into?' Shun'ty thought **

**Nina looked at the clock, it was 6 pm she had to get home, and her father was coming over for dinner 9pm and she still had to make dinner.**

"**Hey sorry but I have to go, I have to make dinner for my father, but I will be back tomorrow." Nina said as she got some more meat and placed it in the vent, she gave him food three times a day, morning, afternoon and in the night.**

**Nina walked over to the elevator and looked at Shun'ty; he was very nicely built, maybe too nice. Nina punched in the password and slid the card and went home. **

**End of Chapter one **

**By DalouA Drakeheart **

**Please Review and let me know what you think of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Bad News **

**Hey chapter four is up, I hope you like it, oh yeah and sorry for updating so late once more, and thank you for the reviews.**

**Ps: Half me Half you will only be updated in a while, sorry for making anyone wait.**

**Nina was on her way home, when she got to her house she ran inside and locked the door and ran to the kitchen she had to make a great meal in under three hours, Nina ran to the phone and called Mr. Deliver, Nina ordered a huge chicken, desert, Chinese, Sweet corn, and anything else that looked like she could make it.**

**The delivery took about one hour, and in that hour she cleaned the house and got the table ready, in the second hour she got the food ready, in the third she got her self ready.**

**By the time her father got to the house she was tired but everything looked great.**

**Nina walked to the door and opened it.**

"**Hey dad, right on time as always." Nina said smiling.**

**Dr. Kent walked inside and smiled. "Wow, everything looks so nice; you did this all just for me?" Dr. Kent asked smiling.**

**Nina closed the door and gave her father a hug. "Yes, so shall we eat before the food gets cold?" **

**Dr. Kent nodded and went to sit down.**

**Nina brought the food to the table and sat down.**

"**So how is that alien of ours doing?" Dr. Kent asked.**

**Nina smiled and answered her father's question. "He is doing fine, he seems to like raw meet, his name is Shun'ty and he is very stubborn, but he can speak English sort of."**

**Dr. Kent smiled as he places a piece of meat in his mouth and chewed it, after he chewed it he continued. "Do you know from where he is, or anything about his race?"**

**Nina thought for a second and then said. "Well all I know is that his race is well respected."**

**Dr. Kent nodded. "I see, I want you to find out from where he is, and what he is doing here, and try to find out where his home planet is."**

**Nina nodded and then said. "What must I do if he doesn't want to tell me?"**

**Dr. Kent smiled and then said. "You can make any man or alien tell you their darkest secrets."**

**Nina laughed and then asked. "What will you do with Shun'ty after he tells us?"**

**Dr. Kent looked up at his daughter and then said. "I would prefer if we did not call it by the name, we will dissect it, and find out what it is made of, why do you ask?"**

**Nina placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Dissect him, why, I mean is it really necessary?"**

**Dr. Kent looked Nina in the eyes. "I would prefer we not talk about it while I am eating Nina, and yes it's necessary."**

**Nina lowered her head and continued eating, she didn't know why but the idea of killing Shun'ty made her sad, but she could not let it interfere with her work, she had a job to do, and she could not get attached to Shun'ty.**

**After the meal, Nina stood up and took away the dirty plates and bowls, her father was watching television. Nina went and sat down by him, he was watching Godzilla.**

"**Nina don't you find it funny that some times Godzilla is bigger that all the buildings and other times she can just walk underneath them?" Dr. Kent asked.**

**Nina looked at her father. "Hilarious." Nina said in a low pitched voice, she could not get the image of Shun'ty's mutilated body out of her head.**

**Dr. Kent turned his gaze to Nina and asked. "What is wrong my dear?"**

**Nina looked at her father, she wanted to scream at him and call him a murderer but instead she thought of an excuse. "I just don't feel well; I think that I might be getting the flue."**

**Dr. Kent smiled and then gave Nina a hug. "I will tell you what, you go climb in bed and I will wash the dishes and that way you can get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow."**

**Nina shook her head. "No it's fine dad, I will wash the dishes, you're my guest, and I don't want to make you do things."**

**Dr. Kent shook his head and continued. "Go to bed, I said I will do it, next week when I make dinner you can wash up, you go get some sleep, and besides there aren't so much dishes, did you wash before I came here?"**

**Nina smiled and then said. "Yes I did, okay if you insist, I am then going to bed, I am very tired anyway."**

**Dr. Kent smiled and then followed Nina to her bed room and tucked her in, he then started to wash the dishes.**

**Nina laid down and tried to fall asleep, but the image of Shun'ty stayed in her mind, every turn she took she saw him in her mind. **

**Nina heard her father come into the room.**

"**Night honey, I will lock up, you just sleep tight." Dr. Kent said giving Nina a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Night dad." Nina said as her father walked out of the room, she heard him lock the door and start the car.**

**Nina took about an hour to fall asleep, she tried everything to forget that Shun'ty was going to die.**

**End of Chapter four **

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Please review on this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Missing you**

**Meanwhile at the lab**

**Shun'ty was sitting against the glass as always it was now about 2 am, and he was eating the meat that Nina left for him, he was busy day dreaming about something that he should not be daydreaming about.**

'**I wonder if she will dance today again, what am I thinking, I can't think that about an ooman, what is going on with me, I can't think about making an ooman my mate, that is crazy and my whole family will laugh at me, that is if I ever see them again, I don't understand why these oomans' want to keep me here so badly, can't they just let me go.' Shun'ty thought to himself.**

**5 am at Nina's house**

**Nina woke up about 5 am, she did not know why she woke up so soon but she knew that it had to have something to do with Shun'ty because she was still thinking about him.**

**Nina shook off the guilt feeling and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, after the shower Nina ate breakfast.**

**As Nina was eating she totally lost her appetite.**

'**I wonder if he knows that my father wants to kill him, how am I going to look him in the eyes today, I mean I know that he is going to die, so how can I look in those ember eyes of his, how can I look at him when I know that soon he is going to be cut up and stuffed in jars.'**

**Nina looked down at her bacon, even her breakfast reminded her of him.**

'**I just have to pretend nothing happened and ignore what my father said, because if Shun'ty find's out there is no way that he is going to let me know anything, I have to go to work, but I don't' want to go, Aaahhh I hate this…' Nina thought as she walked over to her cupboard and got out some clothes, she was only wearing a robe.**

**Nina got out a black skirt and a black strap top, that left her stomach open, and she also wore long black boots.**

**After Nina got dressed, she got her Lab card and car keys she climbed in to the car and drove to work.**

**When Nina got to the building she just wanted to turn around and go back home, she didn't want to stare Shun'ty in the face, but she had no choice.**

**Nina got out of the car and walked over to the guard and smiled at him.**

"**Morning Nina, what is the matter, you look sad." The guard said.**

**Nina smiled again and then gave him the card. "No I am fine, just feel a bit sick."**

**The guard smiled and then gave Nina a box of candy. "This is from Jake; I think it will cheer you up."**

**Nina looked at the box of candy and gave it back to the guard. "Give it to your wife, I don't want it but I am sure that she will like it."**

**The guard nodded and Nina went inside, she took the elevator as always but hoped that Jake was not in yet, but she chances were few. **

"**Hey Darling, where is your candy?" Jake asked as he took Nina around the waist.**

**Nina glared at Jake and pushed him away. "Look in one of the bins."**

**Jake looked at Nina surprised. "Did you not like them?"**

**Nina walked to the elevator and punched in the password and slid the card. "Do you really think that one box of candy is going to get you in to my pants?"**

**Jake smiled and then said. "No not at all, I was just trying to be sweet."**

**Nina gave a fake smile and watched the elevator open, she did not even waist time saying something bitchy back, she was not in the mood, she just waited for the elevator to close, she wished that she would just get stuck in the elevator, that way she would not have to face Shun'ty.**

**But sadly the door hissed open and Nina walked out, she placed her hand bag on the table and walked to the computer and switched it on.**

"**Morning Nina." Shun'ty said forming something like a smile or at least so she thought.**

**Nina looked him in the eyes and felt like she was going to break down, this was not a good day for him to be nice to her.**

"**Morning Shun'ty, how are you feeling?" Nina said in a low pitched voice.**

**Shun'ty smiled again and made a clicking sound. "I feel fine, you?"**

**Nina smiled and walked over to the pod. "I feel fine as well, why are you nice today?"**

**Shun'ty walked closer to the glass and placed his two claws on it and smiled. "I missed you."**

**Nina was surprised when she heard that, she placed her two hands on the glass so that they were by his. "Why did you miss me, and how do you speak English so well now?"**

**Shun'ty smiled and then said. "You left your radio on last night, and I learned a couple of words from it, I missed you because I was lonely, you make me smile."**

**Nina slightly laughed. "And here I thought I pissed you off."**

**Shun'ty looked at her confused and then asked. "What does piss you off mean?"**

**Nina smiled. "That means that I thought I make you mad."**

**Shun'ty laughed in a sort of evil way. "No, at first you did, but I am used to it now."**

**Nina smiled but then the thought of him dieing entered her mind again and she turned around.**

**She then heard a song play that made her just even sadder. **

**By: Kelly Clarkson**

**Album: Breakaway**

**Song: You found me**

**Is this a dream?**

**If it is, please don't wake me from this high**

**I've become comfortably numb**

**You opened up my eyes to what it's like when everything is right**

**I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**So here we are that's pretty far**

**When you think of where we've been**

**No going back**

**I'm fading out all that had faded me with in**

**You're by my side, now every thing is right**

**I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**And I was hiding until you came along and showed me where I belong**

**You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know, how did you know**

**You found me when no one else was looking **

**How did you know just were I would be**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**How did you know just were I would be**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**The good and the bad and the things in be twine**

**You found me, you found me**

**Shun'ty looked at Nina it looked like she was crying, but he was not sure he had heard that ooman's cried but he had never seem it, she looked very sad, and like she did not want to see him, he could not understand it, she was not like this yesterday, did he do something wrong?**

**Shun'ty looked at her and then said. "I am sorry."**

**Nina turned around and wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "Why are you sorry?"**

**Shun'ty took a second to think and then answered. "I made you cry."**

**Nina slightly laughed and then said. "No you did nothing wrong I just don't feel well today, I will feel better later."**

**Shun'ty lifted his upper mandibles to form a smile.**

**Nina got a chair and pushed it near the pod and sat down. "Are you willing to tell me about yourself now?"**

**Shun'ty sat down so that they would be even length. "What do you want to know?"**

**End of Chapter Five**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Hugs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**The truth**

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I never thought that anyone would like this story, but yeah I don't mind, oh and I have some bad news, we are near the end of the story but don't worry, if we get there, and you guys want I will write a sequel. Lol**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Nina looked down she didn't want Shun'ty to tell her, that would mean that they would be able to kill him, but she had to do her job.**

"**Can you tell me where your home planet is?" Nina asked smiling.**

**Shun'ty thought for a little while. "Well you live in Milky way five, and we live in Milkyway eleven, it takes about four weeks to get to your planet, but in an ooman spaceship it would take about 100 years."**

**Nina stared in surprise and then asked. "Is our technology that far behind?"**

**Shun'ty smiled and nodded, Nina then thought of what else she could ask.**

"**Why are you on earth?" Nina asked this question she needed to know.**

"**I did not come here for a reason, my ship was in space when a meteor hit it, and I crash landed on earth, that is why I was badly harmed." Shun'ty said looking down as if he was embarrassed. **

"**I see, is there any other aliens on this planet?" Nina asked.**

**Shun'ty looked up at her angry. "We are not aliens we are Yautja, Xeno's are alien's."**

**Nina looked at him shocked. "Xeno's?" **

**Shun'ty nodded and then continued. "Xeno's are huge creatures with acid for blood, they are aliens, I am a proud Yautja, and no at the moment there are no other Yautja's on the planet, not of what I know of."**

**Nina nodded and then continued. "What does your race believe in?"**

**Shun'ty answered this question easily. "We are hunters, we hunt."**

"**I see, was that why you were wearing armor and so many weapons?" Nina asked.**

**Shun'ty nodded.**

**Nina then continued. "How many Yautja are there?"**

**Shun'ty thought for a while and then answered. "About the same as you ooman's or maybe more."**

**Nina stared in surprise that would mean there were over a billion, a billion well trained hunters with advanced technology. **

**Nina then started to worry. "Will they come look for you?"**

**Shun'ty answered this easily. "Yes they will be here in about two weeks, and if I am not set free they will kill everyone on this planet."**

**Nina looked at him strangely then asked. "If there are so many of you, why would they do that much effort just for you?"**

**Shun'ty laughed and then said. "We are not like you ooman's we don't leave anybody behind, and besides that I am the elders son, they will come for me."**

"**Elder?" Nina asked.**

"**Elder, is like your president, just much more powerful, there are elders for each ship and then there is my father, the elder of the whole Yautja race." Shun'ty said smiling, showing that he is proud to be his son.**

**Nina looked down. 'What did we get our self's into, here we have a prince in a pod and his whole kingdom is going to come kill us, this is just great I have to speak with my father we have to set him free.' Nina thought**

"**You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Nina asked**

**Shun'ty looked at her angry and then lifted up his top and showed her a scar in the form of a circle. "This is the royal mark, I would never lie."**

**Nina nodded and then stood up and walked over to her computer.**

"**What are you doing?" Shun'ty asked **

**Nina looked at him, she could not believe that she was the one who got stuck with this. **

"**I have to go somewhere; I will be back in about two hours." Nina said smiling**

**Shun'ty nodded and sat back down, Nina walked over to the pod and placed her hands on the glass, and Shun'ty stood up and placed his hand by hers.**

"**I promise I will be back, and I don't' lie either." Nina said smiling**

**Shun'ty smiled and then said. "I believe you."**

**Nina then checked on the computer if her father was in the building and he was, he was in his office, Nina then got her hand bag and walked to the elevator and went down to the lab, and then so down the hall to her father's office.**

**Knock Knock**

**Nina knocked on her father's door.**

**End of Chapter Six**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Please Review, and in the next chapter let's find out what Dr. Kent said.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Confronting daddy**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

Hey I can't believe chapter seven is up already, that means only two chapters left, because the story ends on chapter 9…

"**Come in…" Nina heard her father yell, from with in his office.**

**Nina slowly pushed open the door and walked in side.**

"**Honey, how are you feeling today I hope much better." Dr. Kent said**

**Nina nodded and walked over to her father's deck and sat down on a chair.**

"**Dad I have to talk to you." Nina said smiling**

"**Sure honey what is the matter?" Dr. Kent asked **

**Nina placed her hands together and looked down.**

"**It's about Shun'ty." **

**Dr. Kent looked at Nina and then waved his hand telling her to continue.**

**Nina looked her father in the eyes and continued. "Dad, I found out where he is from and why he is here and where is planet is located."**

"**But that is great news, please tell me." Dr. Kent said with excitement in his eyes.**

**Nina looked down again, she hated when she had to confront her father. "Dad you see, its not that good news, the planet is located 100 years far away, and their race is just as big as the humans, but they are much more advanced they can get to our planet in four weeks, and Shun'ty is their prince and his father rules over everyone of them, that means that they are going to be here soon, and they will kill us, if we won't let him go free."**

**Dr. Kent stared at his daughter and then began laughing. "You are way too gullible."**

**Nina sprang up and yelled at her father. "It's not a joke, he told the truth." **

**Dr. Kent stood up and glared at his daughter. "Don't forget to whom you are speaking, it's clear that your still not feeling well, I think you should go home and rest, I will get someone else to take the project over, maybe Jake, I trust him."**

**Nina looked down at the ground and then said. "No, you can't take me off this project I know Shun'ty better than anybody and he trust's me, Jake is an asshole."**

**Dr. Kent glared at Nina. "Give me your card please."**

**Nina looked up at her father. "Why?"**

"**Nina, I said give it to me!" Dr. Kent insisted.**

**Nina handed it over and Dr. Kent placed it in his pocket.**

"**Go home and rest that is an order." Dr. Kent ordered.**

**Nina was just about to say something but then her father hushed her, Nina was forced to go home she had no choice, she could not get in to the lab, with out the card, and now Jake was going to be near Shun'ty.**

"**Yes sir." Nina said as she walked out of her father's office.**

"**Nina wait." Dr. Kent yelled after Nina.**

"**Yes?" Nina said hoping that her father had taken her serious.**

"**Tell Jake I want to see him now." Dr. Kent said smiling.**

**Nina nodded and then walked out of the office; she could not believe that her father was such a bastard.**

**Nina walked to Jake and smiled at him. "My father wants to speak with you ASAP."**

**Jake smiled and then asked. "Is it about our marriage?"**

**Nina turned away and walked on, but was stopped when Jake grabbed her ass.**

**Nina turned around and before thinking hit him with the fist, making him fall down fast, Nina then just turned around again and walked out of the building, and went home.**

**Jake watched as Nina walked away.**

'**Bitch, one of these days you will like me, that I swear.' Jake thought.**

**Jake slowly stood up and started to walk to Dr. Kent's office.**

"**Sir you called me?" Jake asked holding his one side of his face.**

"**What happened to you?" Dr. Kent asked.**

"**Umm Sir, you see, by accident touched your daughters behind, and she hit me." Jake said trying to make himself innocent. **

"**Right, please keep your hands to yourself next time, I called you in for a special job, you always wanted to know what goes on in Section C right, well Nina wont be working there anymore and I think I can trust you Jake, can't I?" Dr. Kent asked**

"**Yes, Sir you can trust me with your life." Jake said smiling**

"**I won't go that far, so would you like to have a special little job, but you first have to sign a legal document that say's that you can't say a word of what you see or hear." Dr. Kent offered**

**Jake took a second to think and then said. "I would be honored sir, where do I sign, and what is the job."**

**Dr. Kent smiled and took out a document. "Sign first."**

**Jake signed and Dr. Kent Continued. "We have an alien and I just want to take care of it for me, just feed it through the vent, it speaks English so you can speak to it, but don't go making friends we're going to kill it soon."**

"**Wow sir, that is great, when can I start?" Jake asked totally existed.**

"**Here is Nina's old card you can use that, I will come with you right now and show you how everything up there works." Dr. Kent said.**

**The two men then walked to the elevator and Dr. Kent told Jake the password and how to use the card, they went up and when the doors hissed open Shun'ty sprang up and looked around for Nina, but he only saw two male ooman's.**

"**Who are you?" Shun'ty asked**

"**Wow, sir you weren't kidding, he really is an alien." Jake said surprised.**

"**Jake I never joke about things like this." Dr. Kent stated.**

**Dr. Kent walked over to the creature and then asked him. "Hello my name is Kent and this is Jake, I am Nina's father you must be Shun'ty?"**

**Shun'ty looked at the two ooman men and hissed. "I will only talk to Nina, where is Nina?"**

**Jake started to laugh. "Looks like I am not the only one who is fond of Nina."**

"**Where is Nina!" Shun'ty yelled.**

"**Calm down, she wont' be with you anymore." Dr. Kent said in a very friendly way.**

"**Why?" Shun'ty hissed.**

**Jake smiled, and wanted to say something but he saw that Dr. Kent was about to say something.**

"**Nina had some other things to do; she did not have time to play with you." Dr. Kent said smiling.**

**Shun'ty remembered that Nina promised that she would be back there was something wrong. "Don't lie, why is Nina not here?"**

**By now Jake could not hold himself in. "Nina is at her home, she doesn't like you anymore."**

**Shun'ty was getting pissed off and he hit the glass where Jake was standing, Jake almost got a heart attack.**

"**Ooman I will kill you." Shun'ty yelled**

"**Oh please how are you going to do that?" Jake asked laughing**

**Dr. Kent smiled as he watched this unfold.**

"**Let me out and I will show you how, filthy ooman!" Shun'ty hissed.**

**Jake laughed, on the one hand he loved this, but on the other he was scared what would happen if he came loose.**

**Dr. Kent Showed Jake were everything was and what buttons to push and what not to push.**

**End of Chapter seven**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Thank you for your review's and please keep on reviewing, love all the reviews even the bad one's. HUGS**

**Ps: Put the word Bunny in your review so that I know that the bunny is dominating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**What to do**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Nina had just gotten home, she felt like shit for just leaving Shun'ty behind, but she had no choice, she could not get back in to the lab, and now there was no doubt that they were going to dissect him.**

**Nina went and sat on the living room chair.**

'**What should I do, they are going to kill him, and I have no choice than to just let it happen, the only way I can get in to the lab is through the air vents, but I am Claustervobic that means two minutes in that vent and I will freak, but I know Shun'ty wasn't lying and his race will kill this planet if they can't find him, and if they find out that humans killed him, only god can save this planet.'**

**Nina started to think what she could it was now about 6 pm, Nina walked over to her cupboard and took out her phonebook.**

**Nina punched in a couple of numbers and called Mery.**

"**Hello Mery, what are you doing today?" Nina asked.**

"**Hey Nina, Nothing why, and why aren't you at work?" Mery asked.**

"**Oh, yeah that is what I have to talk to you about, can you come visit, and bring your lab card please." Nina said friendly.**

"**Yeah sure, but why should I bring my lab card?" Mery asked**

"**I will explain everything later, see you then okay." Nina said**

"**Sure, see you then." Mery said and then hanged up.**

**Mery was there after about 20 minutes. **

**Knock Knock**

**Nina walked to the door. "Who is there?"**

**Mery sighed. "Mery…"**

**Nina slightly laughed and then asked. "Mery who…?"**

"**Mery fucking Christmas…" Mery said laughing.**

**Nina opened the door and gave Mery a hug. "Just wanted to make sure, come on in."**

"**What is the problem…?" Mery asked as she went to sit down.**

**Nina locked the door and went to sit down next to Mery. "Do you remember that Alien that you guy's found, and that I got stuck with?"**

**Mery looked at Nina for a second and then answered. "Yes, why…?"**

**Nina looked Mery in the eyes to show that she was serious. "Well his name is Shun'ty and he speaks English, well better than before I sort of learned him, but that is not what I wanted to tell you, you see he is no ordinary alien, he comes from a race as big as the human race and he is a prince, he crash landed on earth, well his race is much more advanced than us, and if he is not set free, they will come find him…!"**

**Mery looked at Nina strangely and then asked Nina. "Have you been smoking Merowanna?" **

**Nina looked at Mery pissed off. "NO...!"**

**Mery laughed and then asked. "Do you really think I will believe that?"**

**Nina sighed. "I tried to tell my father but all he did was take me off the project and tell me to go home and rest, they are going to kill Shun'ty!"**

**Mery smiled and then said. "So what am I supposed to do…?"**

**Nina took a deep breath. "Can you lend me your lab card?"**

**Mery laughed. "Hell no…!"**

**Nina looked at Mery surprised. "Why not…?"**

**Mery sighed and then said. "I am not giving you my card and that is final!"**

**Nina looked down to the ground and then said. "I am sorry…!"**

**Mery looked at Nina surprised and asked. "For what…?"**

"**For this…" Nina said as she hit Mery over the head with a bear bottle.**

"**I am really sorry…" Nina said as her friend fell unconscious on the chair.**

**Nina then searched Mery for her lab card and found it in her left pocket.**

'**Thank you Mery.' Nina thought as she took out the card.**

**Nina then pulled Mery to Nina's bedroom and placed her on the bed.**

**It was now 7 pm that meant the lab was empty.**

**Nina quickly went to her car and rode of to the lab, on the way she started feeling guilty, she had just hit her best friend with a bottle over the head, but it was for a good reason.**

**Nina parked the car as near to the building as she could, she ran to the guard and gave him the card; luckily he didn't even notice that it was not her card, Nina ran in to the building and up the elevator.**

**End of Chapter Eight**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Who is the bunny? Only the bunny knows, the bunny will rule. 'mawamawa'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**Follow your heart**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Nina was now in the lab and for once no sign of Jake, Nina looked around and made sure nobody was anywhere near.**

**Nina then walked to the elevator and typed in the password and slid the card, the elevator opened and Nina ran in, Nina quickly punched in a couple of buttons on the key pad, and the elevator closed, Nina had never before in her life been this nervous, never had she ever done something like this before.**

**The door's hissed open and Nina ran inside, Shun'ty sprang up and saw that it was Nina, but Nina did not greet him, she ran straight to the computer and switched it on, Nina then typed in a couple of buttons and ran in to the other room, Nina took out a key from the shelf and unlocked one of the cupboards, she then took out Shun'ty armor and weapons and ran back into the lab.**

"**Shun'ty I am going to put your armor and weapons in the vent get dressed as fast as you can!" Nina yelled, as she placed the all of Shun'ty things in to the vent and punched in a couple of buttons. **

**Shun'ty then ran to the vent and started to put his things on, Nina found her self once again staring at his manhood, but she had so hurry she did not have time to daydream, Nina ran to her computer and started to type in a couple of buttons, Nina was just about to push enter, that would open Shun'ty pod, when she heard someone coming in by the elevator.**

"**Just as I thought Nina, what do you think you are doing?" Dr. Kent asked.**

**Nina stared in shock as she saw her father staring at her. "I am setting him free!" **

**Dr. Kent laughed and then asked Nina. "If you let him go then your not allowed back here, do you want that…?"**

**Nina thought for a second, this was the time that she had to follow her heart, stay here and let Shun'ty die but stay with her father, or let Shun'ty go, and save his life, but what if she then really lost her job.**

"**Sorry daddy, but I am not going to let you kill Shun'ty…" Nina said as she pushed the enter button and Shun'ty pod went open.**

**By now Shun'ty was fully dressed and he walked out of the pod looking like a true hunter.**

"**Nina how could you do this?" Dr. Kent asked.**

**Nina smiled and then asked. "How did you know that I was here?" **

"**Mery called me and said that you knocked her out and stole her lab card, I can see that your close friends." Dr. Kent said smiling.**

"**Yes we are, but she did not want to help me, so I had to do it…! Nina said.**

**Dr. Kent smiled. "To bad all your efforts are going to go to waste..."**

**Nina looked at her father confused. "What do you mean…?"**

**Dr. Kent said laughing. "I called the police they should be here very soon."**

**Nina stared in shock. "Shun'ty we have to get out of here now."**

**Shun'ty nodded and placed his hand on Nina's shoulder.**

**Dr. Kent looked at the two and then smiled. "You better hurry Nina…!"**

**Nina looked at her father no wonder her mother left him, he was an asshole.**

**Nina ran to the elevator, and Shun'ty followed, by the time they got to the lab, Nina could already hear the police.**

"**Damn we can't get out here…!" Nina yelled.**

**Shun'ty looked at Nina and then got an idea. "Is there any window's here?"**

**Nina looked at him confused. "Yes why…?"**

**Shun'ty made that clicking sound again and then said. "Show me."**

**Nina didn't know why but she trusted him, Nina ran to her father's office and showed him the balcony.**

"**Will this do?" Nina asked**

**Shun'ty ran out to the balcony and said. "Yes this is perfect, climb on my back."**

**Nina looked at him confused. "Why…?"**

**Shun'ty hissed at her. "Just do it!"**

**Nina did as he said a held tight on to his back, Shun'ty ran to the edge of the balcony.**

'**Oh no he isn't going to try to jump off from a double story building is he…?' Nina asked her self.**

**But before she could ask Shun'ty he jumped from the one balcony to the other, Nina almost fell of but luckily Shun'ty held her legs.**

**He continued jumping from building to building.**

"**What use is your armor?" Nina asked out of the blue, when Shun'ty stopped jumping.**

"**I can Cloak…" Shun'ty said.**

"**Cool you mean like invisible…?" Nina asked.**

"**Yes…" Shun'ty said.**

"**Do you want to go back to where we found you?" Nina asked,**

**Shun'ty placed Nina on the ground, and nodded.**

"**Jump us back on to the ground and then cloak and follow me okay…?" Nina asked**

**Shun'ty nodded and then picked Nina up and jumped them back on to the ground and then cloaked.**

**Nina then started to walk back to the lab, or more like back to her car, Nina kept on walking and looking down to the ground, she could hear Shun'ty behind her even thought she could not see him, which would have been very creepy if she didn't know that it was him.**

**Nina saw all the police standing by the building; she sneaked to her car, and unlocked it.**

"**Get in…" Nina whispered to Shun'ty. **

**Shun'ty climbed into the car but bended the roof a bit though.**

**Nina started the car and rode of to the place that her father said they found him.**

"**You can uncloak now, please…!" Nina said laughing.**

**Shun'ty uncloaked and looked at Nina strange.**

"**Why are you looking at me like that?" Nina asked him.**

**Shun'ty laughed and then said. "Why are you helping me?"**

**Nina laughed and then said. "Because you're cute…"**

**Shun'ty looked at her in confusion. "What does cute mean…?"**

**Nina laughed and then answered. "That means that I think you're hot, sexy, attractive, cute…!"**

**Shun'ty made that funny clicking sound and said. "Then I think that you are cute to."**

**Nina laughed and then took Shun'ty hand and said. "I am glad I met you."**

**Nina drove for about and half and hour, until they reached the place her father found Shun'ty.**

**Nina stopped the car and asked. "Is this the place?"**

**Shun'ty nodded and they climbed out of the car.**

**Shun'ty walked on and Nina followed, Shun'ty walked for about 10 minutes until they came to a place with a huge crater.**

"**What are we doing here?" Nina asked confused.**

**Shun'ty walked closer to the crater and said. "Nain-de…" **

**When he said that a huge space ship became visible…**

"**What does that mean?" Nina asked amazed.**

**Shun'ty turned his gaze to Nina and said. "Victory…"**

**Nina smiled and said. "Cool."**

**Shun'ty went into the ship that looked very beaten up, and went to the main control room and send out a signal.**

"**What did you just do?" Nina asked.**

**Shun'ty made that clicking sound once again, and removed his mask.**

"**I sent out a signal, to let everyone know that I am safe, and where we are at the moment and that my ship is broken and that I need another ship." **

**Nina Smiled she liked it more when his mask was off, that way she could see whether he was smiling or not. "Cool, in how long should they be here?" Nina asked.**

**Shun'ty took a second to reply and then said. "They should be here in two days; they will send the nearest ship to come pick me up."**

**Nina went to sit down on the ground and think, she started to think of what would happen if she went back to her old life, she would never see Shun'ty again, her own father would fire her and probably throw her in jail.**

**Shun'ty looked at Nina she looked very sad, like the time she cried.**

**He went and sat down next to Nina. "What is wrong?" Shun'ty asked.**

**Nina looked down at the ground and started to feel her tears build up.**

"**Did I do something?" He asked as he saw a tear drop fall on the floor.**

**Nina laughed and then shook her head.**

"**Then what is wrong Nina, you can tell me." Shun'ty said as he lifted her chin and softly wiped away her tears.**

"**It's just that, I can't go back home and I don't know what I am going to do now." Nina said feeling her tears bubble up.**

**Shun'ty looked in to Nina's beautiful blue eyes and said. "You can always come with me and become my mate." Shun'ty wanted to hit himself for saying that, there was no chance that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.**

**Nina looked Shun'ty in the eyes and smiled. "What would your race say?"**

**Shun'ty smiled and said. "Who cares what they say?"**

**Nina looked into his amber eyes for a moment, did his mate mean marriage? Well who cares right, she loved him and that was enough.**

"**Yes I want to come with you and be your mate." Nina said smiling.**

**Shun'ty eyes went wide. 'Did she just say yes, that means she is my mate, Nina is my mate…?' Shun'ty thought.**

**Shun'ty looked her in her eyes and slowly gave her a kiss with his inner mouth, using his mandibles to slowly rub the sides of her face.**

**Nina gladly returned the kiss and they shared a couple of seconds in each others arms. Nina could not believe this was happening, she had never in her life had a kiss from a alien, if every kiss was as nice as this one she wouldn't mind having much more, as long as it was with one certain Yautja.**

**The end**

**End of Chapter nine**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Hope you liked this chapter please let me know if you want me to write a sequel or if you would rather have me stop. It's up to you. And if I do write a sequel the name will be, leaving all behind.**


End file.
